Prince Caspian: One Shot
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Takes place after the summoning of the White Witch and Caspian needs “Fresh air” and Susan follows. Things get a little heated! :D Rated M for sex scene. More summary inside.


**A/N: Right I don't actually it was right for that the Prince Caspian film included a love story for Susan and Caspian because in the book they hardly meet. But I can't believe how HOT Ben Barnes is! (I'm marrying him btw!) Hee hee! And I thought the relationship between Susan and Caspian in the film was cute so I decided to sexy up their relationship!**

**Title: Prince Caspian: One Shot.**

**Rating: M.**

**Summary: Takes place after the summoning of the White Witch and Caspian needs "Fresh air" and Susan follows. Things get a little heated! :D**

_Why was he always looking at her? Every time she looked at him, he had his eyes fixed on her._

_Oh! She's looking again. Caspian, look away you idiot. She's too beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her full lips, her chest. No! Look up!_

_What is he doing? Oh my God! Is he looking at my chest? He is! He's mad! He is cute though._

_Right. Look at her brother. I wonder what she would look like in just a nightgown. Caspian! Oh no!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caspian walks quickly out of the How to the nearest set of trees. He turned around to see if he was followed and when he saw he wasn't, he pulled down his leggings and grabbed his shaft and began moving his hand up and down it, while imagining Susan in her nightgown. "Oh Susan!" He whispered as his hand moved faster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Susan looked at Caspian's vacant spot as Peter went on apologising to Edmund and Lucy. "Oh Pete! Give it a rest!" Turning on her heel to leave. "And if anyone follows me, I'll kill them." Marching out of the How to try and find Caspian. She found traces of him leading into the trees. Further she went she heard moans and groans. She prepared herself with her trusty bow and arrow but froze at the sight in front of her. Caspian had his back to her but his leggings were around his ankles and a hand in front of him.

_What is he doing?_

"Oh Susan!" He groaned, turning sideways to lean against a tree to his right. Susan saw it. His hand moving up and down his **thing**. She let out a silent gasp.

_Wow! He's... He's... So big._

He leant his head onto the tree as white liquid squirted out of him as he shouted out. "SUSAN!"

For some unknown reason Susan's feet moved towards him. "I am here." Her voice somehow spoke out.

He turned in shock and quickly scrambled to get his leggings up. "Oh I am sorry. Forgive me. I am sorry."

"No!" Grabbing his hands to stop him pulling his leggings up. "Do not ask for forgiveness." Cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss.

He pulls back, taking her hands away. "No Susan!" Pulling his leggings up and tying them.

"Why?" She waited for his response with her arms folded.

"You're a Queen and it's not right."

"You are a prince. It is not wrong."

"But Susan..."

She cut across him. "I like you."

"You like me?" In surprise.

"Yes. I put on a show for the others but I really like you Caspian." Stepping towards him.

"I love you." The words came out before he thought them.

"I love you too." Smiling at him and bringing her lips closer to his. They pressed together softly.

"Su." As he pulled away from her. "It's not right!"

"Shh! Please don't spoil it." Holding his hand and pulling him towards a tree until her back hit the tree.

"Susan." She opened her mouth to protest. "No, I love you. That is all I am going to say." Pressing his lips forcefully against hers, his tongue pushing against her lips begging for an entrance. She parted her lips letting him enter, his tongue massaging hers. The feeling was foreign to her but she enjoyed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck to press herself closer to him.

He detached his lips from hers, making her pout in displeasure but soon smiled when his lips descended onto her neck. Her hands began to undo his armour but was having trouble. "Caspian, help me get this off you." He laughed deeply and took his armour off and Susan did the same to hers. As soon as armour was disposed of, he pressed his body against hers and began kissing her neck and shoulder. Her hands ran through his hair.

"Oh Caspian!" She moaned as he kissed her pulse point by her ear. Her hands gripped his shoulders to keep her balance. He pressed her further against the tree, trying to mould her body into the tree but also trying to keep hold of her and to keep her on her feet. He felt her hands begin to fumble with the ties of his tunic, finally pulling it over his head to reveal a toned and tanned body. She ran her fingertips over each bump, making him let out a soft moan. His hands roamed over her sides, moving close to her breasts. She gasped when his thumb brushed the underside of one of her breasts.

"No!" He suddenly said when she let out the gasp.

"What?" She said breathlessly.

"Susan, we shouldn't go too far." Putting a hand on the tree behind her, leaning over her.

"We may never get to." Leaning her body towards him, trying to kiss him but he pulls further back.

"What do you mean?" Giving her a quizzical look.

"Do you really think we have a chance of beating Miraz without Aslan? I don't and I know you don't either. What if Aslan does not come? We are alone Caspian. I don't want to feel alone." Her hands rested at her sides and her head bowed.

He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet her eyes. "You will never be alone. I won't let it." Placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I will be with you."

"Make love to me Caspian." She whispered. "I want you. No. I need you. I will not regret it." He softly pulled her to the ground, laying side by side, facing each other, saying nothing, not moving. Caspian made the first move by rolling over her onto her back, placing himself on top, put no weight on her. He kissed her lips.

"Susan, are you perfectly sure? I don't want you to regret it."

Cupping his face in her hands. "I will not regret it. Please Caspian, don't ask me again." Pulling his face closer to hers. "Please, for me?" He nodded and placed a soft kiss against her lips as his hands moved to her skirts. He slowly raised them up past her knees, making sure his fingers touched the bare skin of her legs. She gasped into their kiss at the contact of his delicate fingertips. He continued to slowly raised her skirts until they were bunched at her waist. She broke their kiss, "Caspian, I'm nervous." Biting her bottom lip and looking down between their bodies.

"I'll be gentle as I can." Giving her a quick kiss on her waiting lips. "It will hurt at first but should stop." His hands went to his leggings and pushed them off his hips. She looked down at him and saw him standing proudly. Her eyes returned to his, smiling and giving him a silent nod. Caspian softly placed his hands on her exposed thighs and parted them, exposing dark curls on her sex. He moaned at the sight, making Susan giggle. He moved his face back to hers, hovering above hers. "You ready?" She gave him a silent yet confident nod.

He pushed the tip just inside, then inching inside bit by bit, to let her adjust to being stretched. He felt her virginity, he looked at her face for reassurance but found her face concentrating on the feel of him inside her. He pushed through her barrier. She cried out from the pain. "Stop, it hurts." He obeyed his Queen's orders.

"It's all right." Kissing her tears away. "It won't last long." Stroking her face.

"I'm fine." Her voice breathless. "I am ready." Moving her hips a little. A sure sign to Caspian she was feeling no pain. He continued to push further inside until his manhood completely filled her. "Oh Caspian." She gasped as his shaft hit the pressure point inside of her.

He pulled out of her and pushed straight back in. "Oh Susan!" He began to thrust in and out of her harder making the two of them gasp. He rested his head on her shoulder as he pulled and pushed in her core. "You are magnificent."

"Oh Caspian." She gulped down a pocket of air. "Please. I think I need it faster. You being slow and gentle is torturing me." He laughed and was soon thrusting erratically. She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. Her hips bucked in time to his thrusts. "Oh! I feel strange." Grabbing a fistful of his dark hair.

"That's normal." He grunted as he thrust fully into her.

Susan let out a loud moan as she felt her insides tightened around his length and screamed his name as stars appeared in front of her vision. "CASPIAN!"

Caspian let out a loud shout as his seed shot into her core. "Susan!" The two of them lay on the ground breathing heavily. His body shone from a sheet of sweat on him and her dress was damp from the evidence of their encounter. He was breathing heavily into her neck as he pushed into her with the aftershocks of their orgasms. He pulled himself out of her and moved off her to lie next to her. She stayed in her position, breathing heavily with a hand on her chest feeling her breathing return to normal. "Susan?" He turned his head looking at her. "Susan?" Leaning up and putting a hand on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

She turned to face him. "Good. Good. You?"

He smiled at her and kissed her swollen lips. "Wonderful. I am sorry I hurt you."

"No. It was... Wonderful." Turning her body to face him. "I loved it. I love you." Kissing him and putting her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, laying kisses on top of her head.

"I love you too." Holding her tighter as their eyes slowly closed and they fell blissfully asleep.

**R&R my little readers! It would be great! :D**


End file.
